(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including an anti-reflection film having a thin structure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When external light is reflected or scattered on a display surface of a display device, the image on the display device cannot be properly observed. The reflection or scattering of external light is particularly common on portable devices (such as mobile phones, PMPs (portable multimedia players), PDA (personal digital assistants), and laptop computers)) since these portable devices are often used outdoors.
Various methods have been proposed to overcome the problem of the reflection and scattering of external light on display devices. For example, an anti-reflection film may be attached to the display surface of the display device. The anti-reflection film absorbs externally reflected and scattered light, and allows only the image displayed on the display device to be transmitted, thereby producing a clearer display image.
Recently, foldable display devices having bending and folding characteristics have been developed. A foldable display device has numerous advantages over non-foldable display devices. For example, the foldable display device is highly portable and can be easily carried around. Also, a large display screen can be implemented on the foldable display device. Furthermore, the foldable display device may be used in various mobile equipment (such as mobile phones, PMPs, PDPs, navigation devices, UMPCs (ultra-mobile PCs)), may serve as a TV or a monitor, and may be used to read electronic books or electronic newspapers.
For an anti-reflection film to work properly, the anti-reflection film needs to have good adhesion to the foldable display device. However, presently developed anti-reflection films are limited to a thickness of about 100 um, which affects the bendability and curvature radius of the foldable display device. For example, at this thickness (of about 100 um), the anti-reflection film may delaminate from the foldable display device after repeated bendings/foldings.
Accordingly, to fold the foldable display device at a smaller curvature radius and to improve adhesion of the anti-reflection film to the foldable display device, an anti-reflection film having a thin structure may be required.